


短暂

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 暗光 基本全零最后有一点点动物世界写得挺没头没尾的，实在不适合搞连载。不过也算填坑了，安心合掌。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

时间是一座迷宫。

人们有时会在其中迷失方向。

（一）

整个世界都为白色所铺满。

雪粒拍在阿尔博特的脸上，一刻不停地从他皮肤上夺取温度。万幸战士的这身装备还算暖和，他才不至于冻僵在这冰天雪地中。他脚步稳健地踩在雪上，已经完全适应了重获身体的感觉。令他更为担心的反而是趴在陆行鸟背上的那个人，雪越下越大，丝毫没有停息的意思，他们却仍在寻找可以避雪的地方。龙骑士虽源自于伊修加德，盔甲看起来却不太能够抵御严寒。尤其眼前这人的盔甲已经破破烂烂，面罩的部分更是碎了个彻底，那张与阿尔博特相似的面庞几乎完全暴露在了寒风之中。

阿尔博特从未想过会以这种方式再次回到艾欧泽亚。

不久前他还在身处第一世界，还是个无人得见的亡灵。阿尔博特需要时间去思考一些事情，这一次并没有跟随英雄前往安穆艾兰，而是放任自己在水晶都游荡。当他的脚步踏入观星室时，那位水晶公正与无影对峙，房间中央巨大的镜子上映照着安穆艾兰的景象。他不过是走近了几步，某种奇妙的力量却在这一刻猛然攫住了他，将他掷入镜身背后混沌的洪流之中。

再次睁开眼时，阿尔博特已经来到这白雪纷飞的世界。身体久违的沉重，头也因为钝痛而感到眩晕。阿尔博特坐起身，随后因积雪上自己落下的掌印而睁大了双眼。没花费太多时间阿尔博特就理清了现状，他已经不再是幽灵之身，而这里也并非诺弗兰特，甚至并不是第一世界。如果他没有记错，此刻他脚下的应当是艾欧泽亚的冰雪之地，被称作伊修加德前庭的库尔扎斯高地。

周围空无一人，不远处雪地上的脚印与血迹是他唯一的引导。于是阿尔博特循迹前行，终于在凌乱足迹的终点见到了这陌生世界的第一位故人。狂风呼啸着卷起雪花，几乎要迷住人的眼睛，可阿尔博特依旧清晰地将一切收入眼中——包括负伤的龙骑士刺穿最后一位敌人心脏的瞬间，与那张阿尔博特再熟悉不过的脸。

这一定是一场恶战，阿尔博特想，周围横列的尸体无声诉说着这一切。而年轻的龙骑士必定是以一敌多，耗尽了全部的气力，因此在拔出长枪后就摇晃着倒入了积雪的怀抱。他甚至没有注意到阿尔博特的来到就失去了意识，黑色的陆行鸟轻啄主人的脸庞，发出不安的咕啾声。阿尔博特靠近时这鸟儿警惕地倒竖起羽毛，掩护着身后的主人，发出威吓的鸣叫，随后又在与主人相似眼睛的注视下慢慢软化，犹疑着为阿尔博特让开了道路。

阿尔博特小心地将光翻过身，伸手拂去他脸上的雪，在确实感受到对方的呼吸后方才放下心来。碎裂的面罩下的面孔比他记忆中要年轻不少，莫名生出一份亲切的陌生感。与此同时，一丝疑惑也浮上阿尔博特的心头。周围尸体都是相似的穿着打扮，看起来似乎同属于某一个组织，而英雄身陷这样的险境却没有任何同伴赶来。在他记忆中，尽管光擅长于单独作战，可拂晓同伴却也一直在旁支持援助着他——那么，他的同伴都去了哪里？

阿尔博特从脑海中驱赶走纷乱的回想，比起思考疑点，他现在更需要带光找到休息的地方。这头强健的黑色陆行鸟似乎看穿了主人的困境，自告奋勇地引领着阿尔博特前进，奇怪的是它却一直向着树林的深处引导。对于并不熟悉周围地势的阿尔博特来说，与其忧心忡忡地质疑，寄希望于这位黑色的向导才是明智之举。而陆行鸟也确实没有辜负他的期待，在一番奔波之后，看似死路的尽头出现了一座小小的木屋。

这间屋子并不宽敞，甚至没有多余的空间分隔出房间。壁炉的不远处就是简易的床铺，房间的另一侧摆放着锅炉与桌椅。所有物品都被有序地归纳在了同一空间，又不至于显得拥挤凌乱。壁炉附近堆着足够的柴火，储物柜中也存放着一定数量的食物以及药品。桌上的积尘不厚，证明前不久还有人使用过这里。类似于猎人在山中临时歇息补给的小屋，这里应该是某个人私有的安全屋。尽管那头陆行鸟在阿尔博特抱下光之后，便轻车熟路地跑去了屋后的鸟棚，但阿尔博特仍然不认为光就是这间房间的主人。屋内的陈设布置多少可以看出所有者的性格，尽管没有确切的证据，阿尔博特也依旧察觉到其中细微的差别。他将光安置在床上，坚硬的床板算不得舒适，但也铺着厚实的毛毯，甚至还有一叠备用的衣物，让人不由感叹屋主的贴心。在思考如何脱下龙骑士满是刺的盔甲后，阿尔博特痛快选择了放弃，他转身打算为壁炉生起火，总之先得让屋子暖和起来。

正在这时，背后传来细微的声响，阿尔博特回过头，发现一直昏迷的光之战士终于恢复了意识。他挣扎着坐起身，手却最先向搁在床边的长枪探去。那双蓝色的眼睛看向阿尔博特，声音和眼瞳一样透着冰冷，他问道：

“你是谁。”

不算很久之前，在水晶都的悬挂公馆，阿尔博特听到过一模一样的提问。

面对突然出现的幽灵，原初世界的英雄面露疑惑，但又语气轻松地掷出了话语。那蓝色的眼睛中有不易察觉的光芒闪耀，他开口问道；“你是谁？”

当时自己是如何回答他的？阿尔博特竟一时间回忆不起来。

尽管这相似而又完全不同的情境让他一瞬感到了错乱，阿尔博特还是迅速找回了冷静。既然对面的光之战士并不认识自己，那么就不应该对他和盘托出，反倒应该从光的口中打听出有用的情报。阿尔博特斟酌着语句，将自己说成是偶然路过的冒险者，尽量简洁地解释了将光带到这里的过程。

“外面的雪看起来是不会停了，我们还是在这里休息一晚为好。”

阿尔博特诚恳的言语的确起到了效果，光收回了伸向武器的手，带着些许歉意，他向阿尔博特轻声道了谢。

“谢谢你。等雪停了我就会离开，”

光没有继续说下去，可阿尔博特仍然明白了那未说出口的话语。——等雪停了我就离开，不会让我的“麻烦”变成你的。这是隐藏的善意，又同时也是未曾明说的拒绝。

短暂的沉默在小小的房间里弥漫。阿尔博特有很多方法来撬开交流的口子，可如果对方现在并不想对话，他更愿意尊重此刻的沉默。

于是他转身，继续刚刚被打断的工作。很快火焰就开始在壁炉中跳动，阿尔博特轻轻将柴火丢入火中，火焰舔舐着腹中的食粮，在火炉前人身上染上橙红的色彩。

不能再接近了。阿尔博特默默告诫自己。即便光表现出了友善，阿尔博特依旧察觉到了他隐藏的警戒。这让阿尔博特想起幼时在珂露西亚岛饲养的那匹小狼。在完全与它建立信任之前，它绝不会在阿尔博特的手上进食，只有阿尔博特放下食物并自动退开后，它才会慢慢靠近。那时阿尔博特就已经明白了界线的存在。它在人类与自己之间划出了一道看不见的线，并拒绝任何人越界半步。

现在的光也是这样，尽管他看起来收起了敌意，并且真诚地向面前的陌生人表示感谢，阿尔博特仍能察觉到他在不留痕迹地审视着自己。即便他们现在共处一室，那份戒备也如细微的针一样戳刺着阿尔博特的后背——他并不信任他。

这种情况下，最好的做法就是老实待在原地，唐突的亲近只会适得其反。就像那匹银色的狼崽，如果阿尔博特贸然靠近，它便会头也不回地飞快跑开。信任不是可以轻易获得的东西，你必须诚实地待在线的外侧，不带任何杂念与算计，给予你所有的真诚，不吝惜你的耐心，直到他主动从线的对面走到你的身边。阿尔博特深谙此道，却仍感到了一丝失落，就好像原本无条件为他敞开的大门突然挂上了沉重的锁链。在这场意料之外的冒险中，那些如空气与水般被他自然享用的东西已经不复存在，取而代之塞入手中的却是一块难以融化的坚冰。

最重要的是，这块坚冰伤痕累累，在融化前就有可能先会碎开。这里也并不完全安全。找到光的时候阿尔博特就观察了周围的脚印，光应该没能解决所有的敌人，那些袭击者中有人中途逃离了。这场暴风雪或许已经掩盖了他们的行踪，但放松警惕还为时尚早。光说雪一停他就会离开，没有人保证袭击者不会在这之前找到这里。若是正大光明地对峙，哪怕敌人是一组满编小队也不会是阿尔博特与光的对手。可对方明显不是什么正人君子，阿尔博特并不确定他们会使出怎样阴险的招数。

光昏迷时的面孔在他脑海中一闪而过。那一瞬间阿尔博特切实感到心脏紧缩的疼痛，直到他的手指能感受到光轻微的呼吸。哪怕这几乎不可能发生，他在那一刻确实有预想过最坏的可能。猜想他被丢到这陌生的世界，只不过是命运想让他再一次见证死亡。

——那么你要放弃吗。

某个声音在他心里问道。很久很久以前，阿尔博特也曾听到自己如此发问。在他们发觉终点等待的不是胜利而是绝望的时候，在他必须舍弃他一直不愿舍弃的东西的时候，在他必须做出选择的时候。他坚持过，也曾以为自己会一直坚持下去。然而命运的残酷远超想象，哪怕最坚强的战士也有可能在它面前败下阵来。

阿尔博特失败过一次。他被折断所有的爪牙，在几近溺死的绝望中沉沦百年。而不久之前，他又再次尝到了相似的苦涩。当他的斧子如同空气般穿过食罪灵的身体时，当他甚至无法挽救正在眼前消逝的生命时，他以为微弱复苏的某些东西会再一次折断。可那个踩碎雨幕、毫无动摇地迈步前进的身影却如光芒一般照进了他的灵魂。

这次的意外可能又是命运赐予的残酷玩笑，若他再次试图守护什么，等待着的或许又会是丧失的苦痛。阿尔博特却平静得宛如爆发前的火山，没有丝毫恐惧与动摇。他心中蛰伏的那头野兽此刻业已苏醒，正愤怒地磨着尖牙、朝着所谓的命运发出威吓的低吼。

尽管放马过来吧，他想，前所未有的激昂充斥着身体，令阿尔博特的嘴角翘起一个张扬的弧度。面朝可能来临的所有挑战与终将造访的一切绝望，他在心中挑衅地露出深藏的利爪。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

手中的黑面包又冷又硬，配上简单煮就的麦粥与几块肉干，就是两位冒险者今夜的晚餐。这不是一顿可口的饭菜，黑面包散发着奇怪的酸涩香气，没加佐料的麦粥好似泡开的碎纸板般索然无味，而肉干则咸得齁人，直令人怀疑腌制时是不是出了什么岔子。即便如此，阿尔博特依旧吃得津津有味。进食对他来说已是过于遥远的回忆，因而格外珍惜这失而复得的感触。当然，即便是生前的他也从不会对食物挑三拣四。对于冒险者们来说，能活着迎来一天的终结，能有人一同享受片刻的安宁，就已是来之不易的幸福。

坐在对面的光想来也是相同的心情，年轻的龙骑士正卖力啃咬手中的面包，表情专注得近乎狰狞，仿佛是在和漆黑的石块搏斗。此刻他已经褪下了坚硬的盔甲，换上了屋主留下的毛皮大衣。精灵族身材高大修长，中原之民换上他们的衣服难免会显得矮小臃肿。可面前的人却将衣服斜斜披挂，革带系住腰间，仍有半拉身体坦荡荡地裸露在空气中。看起来粗野中带着几分随性，像极了尾羽集落一带的年轻猎户。

当然，他会这么打扮并不是为了美观。似是察觉到某人眼神中的笑意，光抬起头看向阿尔博特，手中的面包随之刷拉拉地掉下好几块干屑。阿尔博特则坦然地对上光的目光，伸手指了指他那被绷带层层裹住的左臂，语气轻快地问道：

“伤口好些了吗，我的雇主先生？”

冒险者间相互雇佣并不是什么稀罕事，纵然是竞争关系的冒险者有时也会短暂合作。大多数情况下，他们并不在意雇主是不是同行，能否成功完成委托、获取报酬的多寡才是最为重要的。而阿尔博特之所以能够与光缔结雇佣关系，这一切还要从这手臂上的伤口说起。

彼时凝固的沉默仍然充斥着这间小屋。为了让对方能够放松自在一些，阿尔博特将床边的空间完全留给光之战士，自己则贴心地移动到了房间的另一侧。他简单确认了锅炉的状况，随后生火烧起了热水。换位思考一下就能明白，光之战士现在最需要做的就是脱下盔甲检查伤势，而清洁伤口必然会用到热水。正如阿尔博特所料，当锅中水完全煮沸时，龙骑士最后一块手甲也已经被扔到了地上。光之战士的上半身毫无遮掩地袒露在空气之中，而这一切都被房内另一个人看在眼里。最初出现在悬挂公馆时，阿尔博特只想弄清命运将他独自留下的真意，并没有兴趣窥探异界英雄的私人生活，甚至还认真考虑过在房间里出现的时机。但很快他就讶异于原初世界英雄那毫无缘由的坦诚，无论他何时出现，光都表现得无比自然，理所应当得好像阿尔博特本就应该待在这里一般。拘谨与顾忌没能获得生存的空间，悬挂公馆俨然成为了两人共同的居所。正因如此，阿尔博特早已见惯英雄褪下盔甲的时刻，健壮结实的肌肉无声诉说着无数次的战斗，横列其上的伤疤则是迄今为止胜利的勋章，唯一不同的只是眼前这具身躯要比记忆中的年轻许多。

阿尔博特轻吁一口气，调转视线去寻那只被拔出的短箭，却发现它正被光之战士拿在手中。光的手指轻轻摩挲箭头，他正仔细端详着这形状怪异的武器。箭锋很长，仿佛两端生出了一对细细的翅膀，而被拉长的倒钩内侧则密集着宛如牙齿般的小刺。带着倒钩的箭矢一旦卡在体内，若以蛮力拔出，两边的钩刺便会挂住周边血肉，越是用力，越会撕扯皮肉、割破血管，令伤口继续扩大。倘若箭头卡在肉里触及骨头，那就只有自认倒霉，切开伤口小心将之取出；若是箭头停留在体内，却运气很好没有碰及硬物，则应当将之前推，直到箭头完全穿透露出来。这样一来，即便造成了贯穿的伤口，却也避免了被倒钩血肉的惨剧发生。毕竟此处虽有药物却无医者，纵然有阿尔博特的帮助，如若出血不止，也很难保证伤势不会恶化。

“谢谢你。”

这是光第二次道谢，语气也不再似最初那般僵硬。阿尔博特将染上血渍的白布扔进水盆，大方地摆了摆手，顺手把另一块干净的布丢向光之战士。接过布块的光之战士擦拭着自己被汗水濡湿的身体，随后他第一次——自从来到这个世界后，第一次主动打破了沉默：

“真亏你能认出来。”

尽管有些许生硬，阿尔博特还是听出了这话语中的赞许，他因而不自觉地微微扬起嘴角。这没什么，你也挺厉害的。阿尔博特同样回以发自内心的称赞。某种细微的变化在光的脸上转瞬即逝，好似冰块融化前表面悄悄滑落的水珠。界线不知不觉缩短了距离，而阿尔博特也本能地抓住了这向前迈进的机会。

“我过去的同伴里有位很厉害的女猎人，在她那儿我见过类似的东西。”阿尔博特顿了顿，斟酌了一下他早先就已想好的语句，露出几许苦闷犹豫的表情说道，“说起来也是头疼……我的记忆好像出了一点问题，虽然大部分的事情都还记得，但唯独记不起要怎么回去。”

“不记得该怎么回去？”

阿尔博特并不想用谎言搪塞光之战士的疑问，接下来他说的话句句属实，只是避开了自己都觉得有些荒诞的部分。他千真万确来自一个叫做诺弗兰特的地方，只不过现在的光之战士并不知晓那片土地。他也确确实实不知道应当如何回去，甚至连自己是如何来的也说不清楚。可当他说出“回过神来时已经身处雪地”这种天马行空的解释时，光之战士却毫无怀疑地接受了这番说辞。其中缘由阿尔博特心知肚明，很早以前他就与英雄闲聊过彼此冒险的开端。说句实话，与初战大败差点命丧大哥布林之手相比，在陆行鸟马车里记忆空白地醒来已经算是非常体面的开场了。

“所以我想要拜托你，”阿尔博特开口请求，语气真挚而又郑重，“方便的话，可不可以在雪停前雇佣我？”

没有看漏那脸上一闪而过的动摇，阿尔博特乘胜追击，又补充了几句：

“你看我身无分文，关键的记忆又很模糊不清。不过好在身体还算强健，也没有忘记战斗的方法。你现在受了伤，多少行动有些不方便吧？不如在雪停之前就由你来雇佣我，当我临时的雇主，如何？这么一来，你大可以在避雪期间安心养伤，把杂事都交给我来处理。而我也能多一笔收入，这对彼此来说都不算什么坏事吧？”

或许是这提议实在有些诱人，又或是阿尔博特方才的行动确实融解了光的戒备。光之战士几乎没有犹豫，痛快地接受了阿尔博特的提案。只不过接下来两人就报酬问题进行了一番十分“友好”的协商。若有知情者在场，看到两位英雄为几十金币互不退让，想必也会为此大跌眼镜。只可惜当事人却不觉得这有什么问题。当下金钱对于阿尔博特来说确实没什么意义，可作为一个冒险者，理应在工作前就与雇主谈妥酬劳。收取合理的佣金是每个冒险者神圣且不可侵犯的权益，就算对面是光也不能例外（况且对酬金毫不在意很有可能引起不必要的怀疑）。一番激战过后，纵是阿尔博特也不得不感叹于光出神入化的砍价本领。这原本寡言的家伙在谈及酬劳时简直善辩过了头，令阿尔博特不得不怀疑艾欧泽亚的雇佣环境究竟残酷到了何种程度。大获全胜的光并没有满足于眼前小小的胜利，他很快就向阿尔博特提出了第一个委托，大有不愿白白浪费佣金的架势。

遵从雇主的要求，阿尔博特搜罗了储存的食物，倾尽全力开始了晚餐的烹饪。说是烹饪，其实也只是简单的食材处理。毕竟屋内只有一些耐于存储的干粮，风雪未停，外出狩猎加餐也绝不是明智之举。其间阿尔博特曾经提出顾虑，毕竟他并不清楚艾欧泽亚的习俗，不知道在使用猎人小屋的储备时应当如何回报屋主的恩情，是否应当及时补充物资。光之战士却十分豪爽地摆了摆手，据他所说这间屋子的主人应该是他的一位熟人。他会代为感谢，并从阿尔博特的佣金中扣除这部分的酬谢，这点请务必不用担心。

阿尔博特一边看守着锅，一边忍不住发自内心感叹。他并不擅长下厨，过去冒险时也鲜有负责伙食的经验，而光之战士则完全不同。在身为英雄之前，他同时也是一位美食家。不但对各地美食如数家珍，更时常在悬挂公馆的厨台前挥洒汗水，动手犒劳自己忙碌紧张的英雄生活。只可惜知晓英雄不为人知一面时，阿尔博特已经无缘品尝他的作品，尽管悬挂公馆的餐桌上总会有人多放一份餐具。

最终捧上餐桌的就是开头提到的那顿并不美味的晚餐。像这样能与人相对而坐，一同共进晚餐的情景却也的确难得。阿尔博特想要说些什么，就像是想要抓住某些不再会有第二次的机会。于是他开玩笑地询问光对这顿晚餐的感想，哪怕他知道这顿饭菜味道难以恭维，顶多只够填饱肚皮。

光之战士他抬头饮尽碗中最后一点麦粥，并没有直接回答问题。他伸手将空碗递向阿尔博特，蓝色眼中闪烁着笑意，开口说道：

——“再来一碗。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

男人推了推桌上的灯，把它调整到一个合适的位置。

这样一来暖色的光芒既能晕染屋内的昏暗，又不至于打搅到夜晚的安宁。随后他压低脚步后退，依靠着壁炉坐下，裹在身上的毯子模糊了他的轮廓，令他看起来似乎与角落的阴影融为了一体。他坐下的位置面朝窗户，躺在床上的光之战士只需稍稍侧过身子，就能确认到男人的身影。

壁炉里的火焰已将熄灭，正如窗外愈发微弱的风雪。这个叫做阿尔博特的男人称他早已习惯守夜，现在看来也确实如此。坐在房间一隅的他安静得仿佛已经睡去，却仍然保持着警醒，如同蛰伏于黑夜的猛兽一般不会放过任何细微的动静。

光之战士也一样睡意全无。他当然不是因为疼痛无法入眠，多亏阿尔博特及时熟练的处理，他手臂上的伤并没有恶化的迹象。影子在灯火下隐隐晃动，正如某种东西此刻也在光之战士的心中摇曳。光之战士默默凝视着那盏小灯，在这心照不宣的宁静中，在温和的光线下忘却了疲惫。

光之战士并不喜欢复杂的思考。他习惯遵循自己的直觉，按照本能的引导去行动。与大部分人印象中的不同，他并非不懂得拒绝的好好先生，也不是毫无戒备心的大善人。在光之战士看来，很多时候仅仅只是回应请求比拒绝更为省力，又或是当时的情境下只应这般选择，仅此而已。

他更像是一匹混迹于人群的野兽，知道自己无法融入其中，却又对他人的气息亲近而又好奇。或许每个人都是如此，孤独的个体用尽一生可能也无法真正找到同类。拂晓是让他感觉到舒适的一个群体，贤人们怀抱着不同的想法，又因相同的信念聚集在一处，光之战士不需要花费太多精力也能在其中找到属于自己的位置。

现在他又是孤身一人了。雪花在窗上凝结出脆弱的结晶，正如静寂在黑暗中蔓延，悄无声息地将他的心脏啃噬。过去某日的光之战士跪坐于圣石之前，在蒸腾的热浪中为逝者默默献上祈祷，那时的他也曾体验过这令人窒息的寂静。百足虫在砂砾上缓缓爬动，远处水流声潺潺入耳，沙隼不堪烈日的曝晒，自头顶发出的高亢鸣叫——那一刻光之战士听到了许许多多的声音，可他依旧觉得周遭一片死寂①。

在这似曾相识的静寂中，光之战士不可控制地开始回想白天发生的一切。石之家徒留空壳，而他在回到摩杜纳那一刻就已经察觉到隐藏的杀机。来自水晶义勇队的警告露骨而又坦诚——他们不会在人多的城镇引起骚动，这其中隐藏的真意不言自明。

一踏入寥无人烟的库尔札斯高地，光之战士便遭遇了伏击。公然通缉拂晓的英雄并非明智之举，但只要英雄变成不会说话的尸体，便也不过是件好用的舞台道具。追踪者不足十人，他们穿着熟悉的深蓝制服，每张脸孔却又十分陌生。这支小队训练有素且配合默契，似乎早已策划了这场捕猎。他们顺利逼迫光之战士远离回归营地的道路，让他落入人身织就的罗网。纵是战胜蛮神的英雄，只要毫不间断消磨猎物体力，终究也有倒下的时候。他们计划周密，领头人的指挥也十分出色，但唯独估算错了一点——光之战士并不是寻常的猎物。比起与其他冒险者协力合作，他一直更偏爱单打独斗。毕竟在与蛮神搏斗之时，能依靠的向来只有自己。母水晶的庇佑不过只是入场必须的票券，而光之战士之所以能够战斗至今，都是凭借着他那刻入血液的战斗本能。在这风雪渐始的荒野中，光之战士孤身一人，他不需要考虑与队友配合协力，意识中唯有刺穿眼前的敌人。这令他放心卸下桎梏，甚至感觉手中的枪也在渴望鲜血，好去安抚内心焦躁的暗流。龙骑士本就是凌厉凶悍的进攻职业，面对想要夺走自己性命的敌人，光之战士更是没有手下留情的必要。

不知是察觉到了人数难以弥补战力的悬殊，亦或是有其他的顾虑考量，光之战士接连打倒两名敌人后，追踪者们便匆匆开始了撤退。正与光之战士对峙的那位剑术师却没有那么幸运，他甚至还没来得及注意到同伴们的离去，光之战士的枪就已经穿透了他身体。恐惧在那一刹那涌上他深色的眼睛，年轻人的脸上满是错愕，似乎还不敢相信生命正从体内流失。面前发生的死亡令光之战士沸腾翻涌的血潮逐渐平息，在拔出枪的那一刻他忽然想起了威尔雷德。那个来自小阿拉米格，追随自己加入水晶义勇队，却又最终丧命于同伴之手的青年。森林中他那具沉默的尸体，以及僵硬冰冷的面容在光之战士眼前浮现，与面前之人的脸庞重叠起来。这联想使他感到疲倦，就连拔出武器的手也沉重不堪，晕眩感随之毫无征兆地袭来，却又与超越之力的发动有所不同。

几乎催生呕吐的眩晕感中，光之战士的意识漂浮于一片陌生的纯白海洋。身体异常沉重，好似有无数双手正拉扯他的身体，想让他一同沉入水底。

在那惨白一片的世界，光之战士挣扎着想要摆脱束缚，却又无法抓住任何东西。他听见心灵在喃喃低语，好似他在同自己的影子对话。幻影在向他索求意义，无论是英雄还是罪人，都无法逃开这源于自身的追问。你究竟是什么？你能够做什么？这一切是否拥有意义？孤独会滋生恐惧，恐惧会摧毁意志，在他面前的很有可能是一座没有出口的迷宫。命运向来荒诞，光之战士已经开始明白其中残酷的规律。珍视之物会被碾成粉末，信念会被蔑视鄙夷，奋不顾身也不过是作茧自缚，高悬头顶的天平时常毫无理由地向虚无倾斜。

可在那片荒芜的水底，光之战士依旧看到了某个模糊的身影。这令他倾尽全力想要去抓住某种重量，以承认生的价值，否定虚无的跋扈；他想要握紧某人义无反顾伸向他的手，那正是能够令灵魂甘愿付出一切，使相异的心灵协力颠覆绝望的砝码。

而他也确实成功抓住了什么，因而得以从粘腻冰冷的梦境中醒来。猛然睁眼时他已身处室内，僵硬的意识缓缓复苏，警觉又一次回归了他的身体。蹲坐在壁炉前的某人闻声转过头来，那双带着温暖笑意的蓝色眼睛，与光之战士方才梦中看到的颜色丝毫不差。

“睡不着吗。”

阿尔博特询问的声音让光之战士从沉思中回过神来。光之战士抬起头，又一次与那双湛蓝的眼睛撞了个正着。依靠在角落的阿尔博特看起来十分温暖，就连声音也带着暖和的回响。

光之战士点了点头，权当是对这问题的回答。他听到阿尔博特轻声揶揄，笑道雇主没法安心入睡，他将来报酬恐怕也要收得难以心安。随后他伸手扯了扯有些滑落的毯子，向光之战士提议道：

“要不聊聊？”

这是个好主意，光之战士想。闲聊什么并不重要，总比继续纠缠在纷乱的情绪里要好上百倍。况且光之战士也确实想要与阿尔博特交谈，心中充满了对这位神秘冒险者的好奇。

“我想听听你的故事。”光之战士最终说道。

“当然可以，”阿尔博特答应得十分爽快，却又很快追加了一句补充，“但我的故事并不有趣。或许还会影响休息时的心情，到时候你要是抱怨我可不听。”

那么你想要听哪一部分？总不至于要我从出生的时候讲起吧。阿尔博特温和地提醒，他的话十分在理，光之战士抛出的话题实在太过宽泛，人总该有所选择。

光之战士没有多做思索就回答道：“讲讲你的冒险吧。”

阿尔博特的声音低沉而又平稳，会令人联想到黑夜中静静冲刷沙滩的海浪，而他的故事也从某个从未听闻的海岛开始。冒险者们的故事开头总是相似，梦想着广阔世界的少年踏出冒险的第一步，动身去邂逅无限的可能。阿尔博特的故事也是一样，普通的冒险者只是一路帮助着相遇的人们，不知不觉中，身边的同伴在不断增加，旅途也延伸向更加遥远的地平。讲述者的话语平淡且简洁，却又充满了怀念的温情。

光之战士能够察觉他跳过了一些细节，比如他从未明确提及时间，又比如他在提及自己同伴时一直使用的是过去的时态……但却并不觉得他是想要隐瞒什么。这很不可思议，尽管他们相遇只有短短的半日，光之战士仍然感受到了某种无需言说的默契。他确凿地相信如果自己主动询问，阿尔博特一定会向他解释所有的缘由，但他也同样地明白，现在还不是获知这些的时候。

而此刻，故事已经讲到了尾声。冒险者与他的伙伴们成为了英雄，他们协力克服了旅途中的障碍与苦难，成功战胜了最大的敌人。残酷的是，结局却与他们所预料的完全不同。讲述这一切时阿尔博特的语气依旧平静，就连提到他们最终发现遭到欺骗，铸成大错时也是一样。那眼中仍有蓝色的火焰在跳动，与他讲述最初踏上旅程时没有什么差别。

“所以你还没有放弃，你还想要回去。”

光之战士轻声说道。

“是的，我必须回去。”阿尔博特回答得坦然，同时也交待得真诚，“但我没有你认为的那么坚强，曾经很长一段时间我觉得自己已经放弃了。毕竟就算回去我可能依旧什么也做不了。就在前几天，我还眼睁睁地看着年轻的士兵死在我的眼前，而我却无能为力。”

“但是你还是想要回去。”

光之战士又一次重复，像是在替阿尔博特回答。

尽管仍然笼罩着一层迷雾，光之战士似乎已经摸索到了答案的一角。

那是某种力量，像是漆黑夜晚里燃起的灯火，像是无夜冷光中约定的安宁。

是一种言语无法描述的激情，能使停滞的心再次感受到快乐，让灰暗的灵魂重新回忆起痛苦，也足以令已经风化的双腿再次希冀启程，引领一个绝望的灵魂走出死谷。

桌上微弱的灯火轻轻闪动，最终熄灭了火光。回归昏暗的屋内，光之战士仍能感觉到阿尔博特的视线，看得到那双明亮的眼睛。他听到阿尔博特回答：

“对。因为你还在前进。”

①

引用自英版任务文本「献上最后的祈祷」，因为意境实在太喜欢了所以这里化用了这一段。

翻译来自于nga的帖子，原贴地址

[https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=22443003&rand=375](https://bbs.nga.cn/read.php?tid=22443003&rand=375)

原文如下：

你跪在阿泽玛圣石前，垂眼感受无言的寂静，沙漠蒸腾的热浪钻入鼻腔，带着一丝干燥与烦闷。你听到了隐约水流声，在远方咆哮奔腾着。清晰的是百足虫的行动，细小的腿肢敲打在砂砾上。你头顶的天空有沙隼盘旋，不时地发出高亢刺耳的鸣叫。

——而神沉默依旧。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

最初他只是想要确认。

因为阿尔博特那句回答，更因为眼下这不可思议的光景。

阿尔博特站起身，毛毯顺着他的肩膀滑下，最终被抛落在地上。他向桌子走去，似乎想要重新点燃熄灭的灯火。可在光之战士眼中，这失去照明的房间并非漆黑一片，只因阿尔博特的身体散发着微弱光芒，如同故事中描绘的幽灵一样。阿尔博特的脚步又轻又稳，很快就走到了桌边，他背对着光之战士，专心致志地拨弄着油灯，浑然不知此刻自己的身影稀薄透明，隐约可以看到另一侧的景象。

在讶异于眼前的灵异之前，光之战士已经本能地伸出了手。想要确认的愿望无法控制，想要碰触的冲动更加难以阻挠。谁又能保证这一切不是他的幻想，其实真正的光之战士早已被风雪掩埋，这半日的经历不过是将死之人的美梦。阿尔博特是他的幻觉，方才直触灵魂的话语也是自我编造的慰藉。不详的预感催促着光之战士采取行动，他无端感到恐惧，害怕手会毫无阻碍地穿过那具身体，直到捉住一把虚空方才如梦初醒。

可柔软的白色毛领从指间划过，温暖的感触在掌心扩散。唯有触觉可以证明真实。隔着皮肤他也能感受到其下血液的流动，察觉到阿尔博特那骤然沉重的呼吸。眼前的阿尔博特不是幻影，更不是无法碰触的幽灵，而证据正握紧在光之战士的手中。

事到如今已经不可能后退了，况且光之战士也已经忘记了初衷。或许是他的错觉，他觉得阿尔博特身上的光芒暗淡了一些，就好像一个即将离开的影子，因他的碰触又重新被拉回了地面。于是另一只手同样不甘示弱地攀上眼前人的脖子，他听见阿尔博特发出一声叹息，就像堤坝朝着海浪发出回响。

“这也是你要委托的工作之一吗？”

阿尔博特声音带着难以察觉的笑意。光之战士没有回答，接下来的行动就是他的话语。而阿尔博特也丢下了手中的灯，伸手抓紧光之战士那不安分的手臂，如同循着坚实的纤绳，慢慢后退着向邀约的港湾靠去。光之战士将头埋进他肩上的那圈绒毛，像是确认气息般用鼻子轻轻摩挲着。这让阿尔博特又一次笑了出来：

“还是说想要支付‘拖欠’的酬金？”

阿尔博特的手冰冷而又粗糙，些许灯油在他的手指上残留，在光的皮肤上留下粘腻的痕迹。说出这句话时他的动作停顿了一下，可惜光之战士并没有留意到这细微的变化。他把头从男人肩上移开，贴近他的耳朵，以潮湿的呼吸做出无声的回答。

手臂的伤口仍在发烫，光之战士裸露半边的身体要比阿尔博特热上不少。可他仍然贪恋阿尔博特身上的热量，那不真切而又炽热的温度是此刻他唯一能够相信的真实。阿尔博特转过身，伸手托住光的脖子，另一只手按住他的胸膛，顺势将他按倒在床上。硬邦邦的床板因这双人份的体重发出模糊的咯吱声。此时此刻，阿尔博特身上的奇妙光晕已经完全消失，就像从来没有存在过，四周又重新回归昏暗的怀抱。光之战士在黑暗中寻觅他的眼睛，却又很快放弃，干脆地闭上眼迎接猛烈的亲吻。他们撕咬在一起，仿佛同时忘记了呼吸的方法，只懂得从对方口中获取氧气。

光之战士从来都不是一个无欲无求的人。很多时候他觉得自己心中住着一头饥肠辘辘的野兽。它从不介意啃咬送到眼前的肉食，也从未抗拒借助肌肤来忘却严寒，他把这当作是无比公平的交易，又或是打发乞讨者时的施舍。只要能够暂且填饱腹中的饥饿，驱散一时的寒冷，他愿意让人靠近端详他兽瞳中的色彩，也能接受欲望的手指从他的皮毛拂过。也不是没有人因此得意忘形，偷偷想要伸手攥住他的脖颈，妄图为他戴上束缚的项圈，他们无一例外都付出应有的代价，凶兽会让他们知晓他们獠牙的滋味。

但阿尔博特是不一样的。他们素昧平生，却又无比熟识。在这毫无温存的性爱之中，光之战士更多感受到的不是欢愉，也不是欲望……他从阿尔博特中找到了“自己”，许多原本面目模糊的东西突然变得清晰可见，他第一次感到了自由。

技巧或是慰藉都早已被抛弃在遗忘的角落，驱使他们的唯有本能。如梦似真的黑暗中，光之战士感觉自己褪去了人类沉重的外壳，恢复成了原本应有的模样。他感觉自己变成了一匹狼，一匹有着冷色眼睛与灰色皮毛的狼。他原本应该是纯粹的白，但太久的流浪已使他沾满尘埃，失去了原本的色彩。而阿尔博特却是黑色的，是不带一丝杂色的纯黑，有着与他相似的外形与瞳色，是他唯一的同类。

他们以湿润的鼻头磨蹭对方的脸颊，呼着热气的舌头不甘示弱地舔着彼此的尖牙，贪婪吮吸着落下的涎水，尽情呼吸着所能感受的一切气息。阿尔博特跨骑在他的身上，性急地去咬他最脆弱的部位，想要用牙齿勾勒他后颈那一圈异色的毛发，同时也将自己的脖颈毫无保留地暴露在光之战士的眼前。亲吻，撕咬，吮吸的意义在此刻含糊了起来，因为他们看来这些并没有什么不同。光之战士扭起身子，用前爪扑对方的胸膛、挠他的鼻子，一边推开一边又像要将他全部含入口中一般亲昵地撕咬。阿尔博特的背紧紧绷起，四肢按住他灰色的伴侣，尽全力回应着对方近乎嬉闹般的的反抗，直到光之战士心满意足的那一刻为止。届时光之战士会懒洋洋地翻过身体，将最柔软的部分袒露在阿尔博特的面前，蹭着、咬着，用愉悦且瘫软的身体迎接他们最终的交合。

他们缠斗了许久也嬉戏了许久，如同久别重逢的恋人，如同命中注定的对手。直到最后双方都精疲力竭，才任由对方将下巴抵在自己的皮毛上，沉溺在近在咫尺的温暖气息中。

“睡吧。我会看着的。”朦胧间，光之战士好像听到了阿尔博特的声音。

或许一切都是虚构的幻觉，但只属于他的守夜人确实做出了承诺。

光之战士安心地闭上眼睛，心中希望这短暂的梦境中，他能看到两匹狼在雪地中并肩奔跑的景色。

**********

阿尔博特没有睡着。

在这个世界他似乎很难感觉到疲倦，身旁的光已经沉沉睡去，而他却依旧保持着十分的清醒。这让他在回味方才的激情以外，有足够的时间去思考别的事情。

那是一段被遗忘模糊的记忆，如同被涂改破坏的壁画，就连他本人也不记得原本的模样。阿尔博特不懂得记忆的机制，他曾以为自己绝对不会忘记，可在英雄消失的那一刻，一切痕迹都被某种无形的法则尽数抹除。

说抹去似乎不太恰当，那些记忆并没有真正消失，更像是被埋入了深深的水底。而今天这场时空错乱的邂逅，方才那场激烈的交合恰如投入水中的一串石子，打破了水面的平静，于是那些记忆纷纷在此刻露出水面。

他低下头看去，光枕着他的肩甲，半张脸都埋在白色的绒毛中，衬得深色的头发看起来格外柔软。阿尔博特凑近去嗅他的味道，所有与感触相关的记忆中，唯有气味的记忆最为长久。那是尘埃与汗水，伤口与膏药，情欲与爱意混杂的气息。阿尔博特试图去回忆，在那个同样昏暗的酒馆房间中，拥抱他的“英雄”是否也是相同的味道。

答案无疑是否定的，正如现在的阿尔博特也已经不再是过去的他。

他甚至无法确定这是不是同一个世界，也无法断定那日的“英雄”就是眼前之人的未来。记忆宛如沙粒，极容易从指间流失，也无法凝固成坚固的形状，直到现在他也没能完全回忆起全部的细节。唯一清晰记得的是在过分遥远的过去，他们就已经相遇，仅此而已。

此刻他有一种预感，正如一开始光所宣言的那样，等雪完全停止，就也到了他们应当分别的时候。这些记忆很有可能仍然无法保留，如一场白日梦般只能残留些许残渣的感触。

在不久的将来，当光之战士再次遇到“阿尔伯特”的时候，恐怕也已不再记得今日的一切。阿尔博特对此早有体验。

当初的阿尔伯特只希望对面的人可以理解。他没缘由地认定光之战士应当理解，觉得唯有他必须理解，哪怕胸中汹涌的情绪他自己也无法道明。而那一日的光之战士只是回应沉默，脸上甚至没有浮现过多的表情，像是在面对一个没有题面的谜题。

现在的阿尔博特似已能够释怀，无论记得与否，对他来说都已经不再重要。那一刻雨水骤然停止，英雄领着剩余的兵士逆光而行，背影与雨后的日光融为一体。在英雄所被冠予的勇猛与荣光下，唯有阿尔博特看到了足以震撼他心灵的景色。

那是一片看不到尽头的荒野。是海德林的祝福也无法照耀的天地。孤独的灵魂唯有前进一途，恰如不能放弃跳动的心脏般孤注一掷。没有人能保证他可以找到答案，大多数人甚至无缘得见此处的风景，可阿尔博特知道光会继续走下去，正如他也想要继续走下去一样。心灵的荒野不会允许结伴同行，可只要知晓彼此的脚步仍未停止，对他们来说就已足够。正如那日离别时他们所约定的那样。

阿尔博特就这样沉默地躺着。耐心听着身旁之人均匀的呼吸，静静守护这剩余的夜晚，直到清晨的第一缕阳光打破这份宁静。

简陋的窗帘不足以遮住全部的窗户，日光从那道巨大的缝隙中探入屋内，显得又窄又亮，正巧落在熟睡之人的脸上。没等到阿尔博特伸手拉扯窗帘，光就已经睁开了眼睛。

他抬起脑袋，有些茫然地看向阿尔博特。还没等他们想好应当说些什么，陆行鸟尖锐的鸣叫声就让他们同一时间跳了起来，又不约而同地向各自武器的方向伸出手去。

“他们有多少人？”

阿尔博特麻利地套上护具，开口问道。

即便已经失去肉体百年，冒险者的本能也早已刻入他的血液，没用多少时间他就武装好了自己。光也是一样，他接住阿尔博特扔来的手甲，动作敏捷得看不出有伤在身，同时快速答道：

“如果没有增援，应该只剩六个人。”

光提起他的枪，回头向阿尔博特看去。阿尔博特正扛着斧子，嘴角挂着自信与期待的笑。光之战士也会意般地扬起嘴角，可以交托后背的搭档就在他的身后，他可以尽情战斗，任何冷箭也无法穿透此刻他的盔甲。

正如他们所料想的，这场战斗结束得毫无悬念。

袭击者们虽然惊讶阿尔博特这个意料之外的存在，却也并没有太把他放在眼里，仍然将火力集中在光之战士的身上。这判断算不得很糟糕，防护职业与进攻职业并存的情况下，优先对方的削弱火力确实会让局势变得更为有利。他们唯独误算的是，即使是在过去，阿尔博特也是队伍中重要的火力输出，他们的小队最恪尽职守履行防护职能的恐怕只有银发的女剑士一人而已。

袭击者们很快就付出了惨痛的代价，光之战士与阿尔博特甚至感到了一丝意犹未尽。他们两个，包括光之战士那头凶悍的陆行鸟都状态极佳。可敌人又确实不堪一击。最先他们赶到鸟棚时，某个可怜的佣兵正倒在地上，一只手捂着胸口，另一只手护着他可怜的头部，而陆行鸟的愤怒丝毫未减，漆黑鸟儿的后踢正如暴雨一般向他倾泻。

相较之下，他的同伴可要幸运许多。光之战士与阿尔博特很快就结束了这一边倒的战斗，甚至没有取走他们的性命。当他们一行人被捆绑得严严实实丢进小屋时，几张鼻青脸肿的脸庞比较起来，反倒是最先潜入鸟棚的那位看上去伤势最重。

两位冒险者肩并肩走出屋子，外面日光正好，昨夜暴风雪的肆虐并未留下太多的痕迹。

“那么，接下来你要先去一趟巨龙首营地。”

阿尔博特开口确认光之战士接下来的计划，对方点点头，反问道：

“那你呢，有想起回去的方法吗。”

“想到一个可以试试的地方。”

阿尔博特耸耸肩回答道。那是与巨龙首完全相反的方向。

不过也确实只有那里可能找到一丝线索，如果他没有记错英雄的描述，最开始的通道就是在那里开启的。

光没有出言挽留。而阿尔博特也并没有为此刻的分别感到不舍，反倒觉得内心如这雪后的大地，更加敞亮清爽了一些。

“至于报酬，就等到下次见面再支付吧。”

阿尔博特转过身，笑着摆了摆手，示意他并没有忘记这最重要的部分。

毕竟他们注定还会相遇。

时间是一座迷宫。

它错综复杂，且漫长得看不到尽头。他们或许会迷失其中，因而在过去重逢，又或在未来相遇，能够并肩同行却又不得不笑着告别。

光辉璀璨的时间似乎总是短暂得令人惋惜，但阿尔博特却不觉得遗憾。

他有着强烈的预感与绝对的信心，无论时光如何漫长，冒险再怎样曲折，他们终会在迷宫的出口汇合。

阿尔博特抬起头，看向原初大地无比湛蓝的天空。

我是不会迷路的，他在心中暗暗说道，他的罗盘早已为他指出了方向。

* * *

阿尔博特睁开眼睛。他正站在窗前，眼前是他无比熟悉的景色。

一轮明月高悬空中，月光毫无保留地洒满了整个房间。透过敞开的窗子，湿润的夜风正静静拨动着窗帘。

阿尔博特有些困惑地皱起眉，他还记得方才自己仍在水晶都游荡，可眨眼间却又突然回到了房间。记忆仿佛凭空缺失了一段，如同经历了一场不太真实的梦境。而梦这种东西，往往都是醒来时尚且能够回忆，只消片刻便如融化的雪花般不留任何痕迹。

这时他听到身后大门开启的声响，阿尔博特回过头看去。疲倦的表情在英雄的脸上转瞬即逝，他抬头看向阿尔博特，带着笑意问道：

“你怎么没有跟来？”

自己或许确实忘记了什么，阿尔博特心想，可某种更为坚固信念充满了他的心。记忆可能会消失，正如肉体无法永恒，百年的幽灵也终有一日会重新踏上旅途。但没有什么可担心的，无论如何，分别总是短暂的，终有一日他们必将重逢。

“偶尔一次也没关系吧。”

他们看向彼此，下一刻，光与阿尔博特都笑了起来。


End file.
